hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Hergen Bjergensen
Background After years of stalking Icelandic pop star Bjork, Bjergensen finally was discovered outside her house by the star herself. She brought him in, shivering, but determined to meet the object of his infatuation. After caring for him, the two shared the most amazing night of passionate sex one can ever fathom. When Bjergensen finally awoke, he was found naked on the streets of Norway, a mere three blocks from his home. From that point on, he learned that sex with Bjork was the most transcendent, mind-blowing experience a human being can experience, and has since dedicated his life chasing that same experience just once more. Training to become a mixed martial artists was the newest attempt to gain the attention and undying affection of Bjork. Rumors to the strength of Bjergensen's spine surfaced after surviving a deadly German suplex from Werner Schnitzel at KUMITE 15. When asked, he simply explained that he was summoning the awesome power of Bjork to recover and get the knockout victory. MMA record |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-3 | Li Fangzhu | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 35 | November 20, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:43 | Sendai, Japan | Grand Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-3 | Yuri Smeshnov | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 35 | November 20, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:17 | Sendai, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-3 | Darrell Schitt | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 33 | September 11, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:39 | Hokkaido, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-3 | Kuro Hazukashi | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 31 | July 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:57 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-3 | Backgammon Corthez | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 29 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:45 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-3 | Hyun-Ki Dong | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 25 | January 1, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:31 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-3 | Li Fangzhu | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 21 | September 17, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:27 | Nagoya, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-2 | Marcel Willaume | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 19 | July 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:39 | Tokyo, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-2 | Werner Schnitzel | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 15 | March 14, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:33 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-2 | Stuart Peppers | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 10 | October 25, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:40 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-1 | Vic Futanari | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 8 | August 30, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:08 | Osaka, Japan | Quarter-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Unchi Yamamoto | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 3 | March 29, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:02 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |} ----